


Loup Garou

by little_red_ridding_hood



Series: Loup-Garou [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Pancakes, Sleep, Teen Derek, all werewolfs can turn into real wolves, fraternal twins, lots of sleep, teen camden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_red_ridding_hood/pseuds/little_red_ridding_hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lived in the house across the street from us. His house has a big tree in the front yard that just about reached Stiles' window. Scott and I would know from experience because when we were eleven we climbed into Stiles' house through his window, but once on the way down Scott fell and broke his left arm and I fell and broke my right. But that never stopped us.</p><p>"Speaking of the devil." I said smirking devilishly. As I glanced at my twin who was grinning just as evil at Stiles.</p><p>~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~</p><p>or when Derek, Cora, Stiles, Issac, and Allison come over for movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soirée Cinéma

I roll my eyes as I hear my phone go off and the Batman theme song start playing. I pick up my phone and roll my eyes at Stiles' text.

From: Batman  
I’m coming over

What has become my life.

"Scott, Stiles is going to be here in three seconds." 

Stiles stumbles through the front door, on time as always.

Stiles lives in the house across the street from us. His house has a big tree in the front yard that reaches Stiles' window. Scott and I would know from experience because when we were eight we climbed into Stiles' house through his window, but once on the way down Scott fell and broke his left arm and I fell and broke my right. But that never stopped us.

"Speaking of the devil." I say, grinning. As I glance at my dimpled, puppy eyed brother my grin grows. Then the Hales apperently deside to show up, knocking twice before walking inside.

Stiles walks over to the couch and plops down next to Scott and I. The Hale's follow, Cora takes the seat on the other side of me, while Derek takes his usual seat in the recliner. Brooding as always.

Issac comes through the front door and takes the seat next to Cora. The couch was a big bro sandwich. Minus two, Allison lived the farthest away but Camden is Issac's brother.

"Hey Issac, where's Camden?" I ask the blonde.

"When I left Camden had just got out of the shower." Issac replys shrugging.

We hear a simple knock before Allison comes walking through the front door. She walks over to where Scott's sitting and sits next to him, snuggling up against his chest. Stiles and I look at each other before making gagging sounds. Derek rolls his eyes from where he's sitting and lets out an exasperated sigh. Stiles and I stick our tongues out at him. He shifts and bares his fangs at us, growling. We roll our eyes.

We hear someone trying to open the door and failing multiple times. I roll my eyes and get up from my seat and open the door. There stands Camden, hair still wet, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks." He says before steping inside and walking towards the living room.

I closely follow.

Camden takes the edge of the couch, an open spot next to him. Issac had stollen my spot, a grin on his face told me what he was planning.

All of them knew I had a thing for Camden, except for Camden. So of course they would do this to me. GOD DAMMIT!!

Everyone looks at me with curious expressions.

"Oh, crap. Did I say that out loud."

Every one starts laughing, even Derek.

I sit down next to Camden, who's arm is over the back of the couch behind me. OH MY GOD! Camden smells SO good. He smells like soap and his shampoo. He also is really warm, and his dazzling smile. Don't even make me get to talking about his eyes, which are looking at me. Crap.

"Kat?" I snap out of my trance to see everyone looking at me, again. Camden smiles, "Are you ok? You were starring off into space again." he asks.

"I'm fine." I smile.

I look around the room again realizing that everyone is looking at us again.

"Are we going to start the god damn movie or are we all just going to sit there and let me die of boredom!"

I get up, putting Back to the Future into the dvd player, pressing play and walking back to the couch. They all, exept for Camden give me knowing smirks. Camden looks extremely confused.

I sit back down and may have sat closer than necessary.

Fifteen minutes into the movie I start to doze off.

Without thinking I swing my legs up onto Issac, Cora and Stiles' laps, my legs not quite reaching my twin, and without a second thought I lay my head onto Camden's lap and drift off to sleep.

~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.

During one part of the movies, I  rolled off of the couch and onto the cold floor.

My connects with the floor with a loud thud, and my head aches in pain.

"Ow" I groan. Derek, Scott, Issac, Cora, and Camden's eyes are on me. Damn warewolfs. I gave them all death glares and glance at Camden who looks slightly dazed.

I gave them the finger before curling up on the floor which was really fucking COLD! I shiver as I start to drift out of consciousness still as cold as HELL!

I sense Camden get up and walk out of the room and I fall asleep.


	2. Crêpes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stand up and start walking towards the stairs, Ayrton by my side as we head up. We walk towards Scott and I's room. I open the door to find that they have pushed our beds together so that we all could fit.
> 
> Cora is wrapped around Issac's wolfy form. Stiles is cuddling against Derek, even though they claim to hate each other. Scott and Allison are snuggling in the middle, leaving Camden and I to be on the edge.
> 
> ~~.~~.~~
> 
> two words pancakes and sleep.

I feel something soft and fury tickle my nose. I move my face away. The thing tickles my nose again.

This time I swat it with my hand. I hit something.

I hear a whine and my eyes open and I sit up so fast that all of my blood leaves my brain and my head collides with something solid.

"Ow." I frown looking up at the dark brown wolf above me. I smile up at Camden. "You could have warned me."

Camden lets out a huff and rolles his eyes.

I get up again, looking around.

Camden and I are the only ones left in the living room.

"Where is everybody?"

Camden turns his head up, towards the ceiling.

"They're upstairs?"

Camden nods.

I stand up and start walking towards the stairs, Camden by my side as we head up. We walk towards Scott and I's room. I open the door to find that they have pushed our beds together so that we all could fit.

Cora is wrapped around Issac's wolfy form. Stiles is cuddling against Derek, even though they claim to hate each other. Scott and Allison are snuggling in the middle, leaving Camden and I to be on the edge. Camden jumps onto the bed and curls up and watches as I take of my sweatshirt and jeans, leaving my pajamas, which are basically just a tank top and boxers. I immediately curl into Camden, once I have gotten in  bed. I wrap my arms and legs around him. My arms around his chest and my legs around his fury torso. I smile, before drifting off to the land of the dreams.

.~~.~~.~~.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I rase my head from Camden's sleeping, wolfy form, sit up on the bed and look around the room to see that Ayrton are the last sleepers left. I wipe my eyes and shake my head, trying to wake up, shaking the bed in the process.

Camden's head pops up.

I smile a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He licks my cheek and gets up, so that he was sitting next to me on the bed.

He sniffs the air before enthusiastically jumping off the bed.

I smirk. "Kind of hard to eat when your a wolf."

He rolls his eyes and shifts. Before I know it a very human a very naked Camden stands before me.

I feel my face burn as I hide my face in a pillow.

"Please put something on." I murmur into the pillow.

I hear a bit of rustling, before once again silence falls over the room.

"Is it ok to look?" I ask, sneaking a peak, seeing Camden wearing green plaid boxers and a smirk on his face.

Fuming I get up and atempt to punch Camden in the stomach. Unfortunately for me werewolf strength and reflexes make that impossible.

My fist never meets my target because it was caught by a cocky werewolf.

"God damn werewolves." I mutter through my scowl as I try to break Camden's grip.

Camden's smirk grows when I fail to break free.

"Camden!" I wine,"I want pancakes!! And I swear to god I will slip wolfsbane into your drink if you don't let go RIGHT NOW!!"

Camden's smirk turns into a joking smile.

"Camden, I will poison you." I threaten.

Camden doesnt even wince.

I sigh, time for plan B.

I slowly close the distance between us, leaving a few inches of space in-between our mouths.

Camden's breath hitches in surprise from how close we are and his grip loosens.

I laughed in triumph as I pull free and waltzes out of the bedroom door, leaving Ayrton standing in the middle of the room.

I bounce down the stairs two at a time and skip into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD! STILES I LOVE YOU!!!" I say dropping down to my knees and bowing down to my one love. Stiles is waving to imaginary people being the princess we all know he is.

"Rise unworthy peasant and accept the best fucking pancakes you will ever eat."

"I am not worthy enough to be in thy's presence, your highness." I grin giving a quick bow to Stiles and accepting my pancakes, blueberry with butter and tons of syrup.

I moan. "You know me to well." I sigh looking at my pancakes.

Stiles smiles, "Unfortunately." and hands Camden his pancakes.

Wait when did Camden get there?

I shrug and pick up my fork and walk out of the kitchen and to the dinning room where everyone is seated.

I take the seat by Cora so that she is to my right and to my left leaving an empty seat for Stiles.

I smirk at Camden as he sits across from me, in-between Derek and Issac.

Stiles waltzes out of the kitchen and plops down next to me.

I glance around the room.

Everyone was in their pajamas. Derek in black boxers, Issac in plaid blue, Scott in plaid orange, Camden in plaid green, and Stiles in his batman. Cora wearing navy boxers and a white wife beater, Allison is wearing one of Scott's old lacrosse t-shirts and plaid purple boxers, and I in a black tank top with my red plaid boxers.

"Don't we all look fabulous on this glorious Saturday morning." I say, breaking the silence and making everyone jump. I grin triumphantly and take a big bite of my pancakes.

Cora scowls and hits me on the back of the head.

I pouted. "That hurt."

She sneers.

"How are we best friends again?"

"We're almost complete opposites." She says casually.

I frown. "I'm sorry it's to early to think of a decent and extremely sarcastic come back."

"Oh my god, you and Scott really are related!" Derek smirks.

"Oh my god, Cora, you two are related! I was starting to think the ability to talk was one sided, though I see the resemblance through the caterpillar eyebrows." I deadpaned.

"I agree with Kat on this one." Stiles pipes up, before stuffing his face with pancakes, making him look like a over sized chipmunk.

I cut off a piece of pancakes, stuff them in my mouth, and taking my fork and pointing it at Stiles, raised my eyebrows.

Cora and Derek turn their death glares from Stiles to me.

"Thats something else you two have in common."

Cora punches my arm.

"Again? Seriously? I much rather get bruises from other reasons other than best friend abuse."

Cora hits me again.

I stuff the last of my glorious pancakes into my mouth and stand up.

"Good night, yal. I need more sleep."

I pick up my dishes and clean them before putting them in the cabinet and head upstairs.

I open the door to my room and face plant on to my glorious bed.

A minute later I hear the door open. Ugh people.

"Fuck off." I say, not even looking at the person.

I dont hear anyone leave so turn around to flip them off. I stop, groaning, and face plant again.

"Please leave."

"Human or wolf."

"Human please. Its too hot to cuddle a wolf."

Camden crawls onto the bed.

"Thanks." I say curing up against Camden.

"Your welcome."

I smile and hide my face against his chest, as I drift of to sleep.

 

~~.~~.~~

I wake up to the sounds of growling and laughter.

Camden ad Scott are wrestling. Camden is growling and reaching for Scott's phone. Scott is being far to successful in the fight.

I get up and pluck the phone out from my twin's outstretched arm and turned it on.

The first thing to show up is a photo he must of taken. Fifteen of them.

My gape as I click on the first photo, it's a photo of Camden and I sleeping.

I feel long nimble fingers snatch the phone out of my hands while I was starring in awe.

Stiles grins as he flips through the photos, showing Derek as well.

Before I could grab for the phone I hear Stiles' phone beep from a incoming message. He shows me the alert on his phone

From:Scott

15 images

He tosses Scott his phone and grins triumphantly.

I growl and lung towards Stiles.

Stiles laughs as he runs out the door and down the hallway.

I chased him.

Luckily due to my long legs and years of soccer I get close enough to tackle Stiles, and tackle I did. Right down the stairs.

With a loud thud and quite a few cracks Stiles and I land on the floor and hit our heads on the wall in front of us.

Allison, Issac, and Cora where the first to get to get there. Camden, Scott, and Derek showed up at the top of the stairs, before walking down slowly until they have reached the bottom.

I stand, using the wall for support. My wrist burns and my vision starts to darken around the edges. That is the only warning I get before my legs give out and I can only see black, as I fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I've made so I have no clue how I did. Any way more to come I guess.


End file.
